Lluvia
by RavenT3ars
Summary: No es fácil ser el alumno nuevo de la clase. Nunca lo es. Esto apenas comienza para Bakura. Dedicado a Queen Latifa.


**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Dedicado a:** Queen Latifa

**

Lluvia

**

Aún era demasiado temprano para ir a la escuela... A su nueva escuela. Ah... ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado de escuela¿Cuántas veces había tratado de cambiar las cosas? Nunca había deseado que sucediera _aquello_... Apuró el paso. Quería llegar lo antes posible a la escuela, estar en clase, conocer amigos, hacer cualquier cosa que lo alejara de sus pensamientos... De la confusión de no recordar.

Cuando llegó dudó un instante frente a la entrada. Quizás no servía de nada entrar. ¿Qué pasaría si sucedía lo _mismo_? Entonces... Entonces significaría que el problema no era otra cosa más que él. Apretó ambas manos en puño. No podía tener miedo. Además¡ya estaba ahí! Se sentiría estúpido si daba media vuelta y regresaba a casa. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Esa vez sería diferente. Él haría que fuese diferente.

Se puso a dar vueltas mientras esperaba que dieron inicio las clases. La escuela se veía bien. La gente se veía bien. Él... Se veía bien. Sentía como chicas y chicos lo miraban; esa escuela en particular no se caracterizaba por su sutileza. Antes de que sonaran las campanas escuchó a un par de chicas anunciarle a media escuela la llegada de un estudiante nuevo de cabello blanco. Se miró el cabello. ¿Era tan poco común?

"Pasa" anunció el profesor.

Suspiró antes de entrar al salón, mostró una sonrisa y se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Ryou Bakura. Gusto en conocerlos."

La clase estalló en murmullos. Las chicas de la primera fila se hablaban al oído y luego lo miraban; los chicos comentaban lo peculiar que les parecía su apellido. Ser el alumno nuevo no era tan divertido cómo siempre lo mostraban. Y ahí estaba, empezando otra vez. La clase era igual a la última en la que había estado. Quizás las cosas no cambiarían...

_A veces... Quisiera ser lluvia..._

"Hey, hey... ¡HEY!" gritó por encima del bullicio de la clase un chico rubio. ¡Hay un asiento libre junto al mío¡Ven!"

"No ¡Bakura siéntate junto a mí!" gritó la chica de al lado.

"¡Qué! No, no, no, no ¡siéntate aquí!" gritaba el rubio.

Bakura se sentó junto al rubio y le sonrió. Nunca lo habían tratado así.

"Gracias."

"Ah, de nada. La vas a pasar bien, o sea¿qué mejor lugar en toda la clase que junto a mí? Háganme el favor" bromeó, cerrando los ojos y dándose aires de grandeza. "Soy Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Ya, Jounouchi, cierra la boca, no querrás traumarlo tan rápido."

"¡Calla, Honda! Además, va a salir traumado de este salón de todos modos."

"Sí, por eso te dije que lo vas a traumar MÁS rápido. Hey, Bakura, sólo responde 'sí' a todo lo que te diga. Si le das la contra se pone medio loca" comentó Honda.

Bakura se rio entre dientes. Jounouchi se inclinó para susurrarle algo:

"Ése es Honda. No le hagas caso. Debe estar en su periodo."

"¡Jounouchi del demonio, te escuché!" gritó Honda, un par de carpetas más atrás.

"Señores, el resto de nosotros no tenemos porqué enterarnos de sus intimidades" se burló el profesor. "Ampecemos con la clase."

"¡Sí!" corearon todos.

"Sí, claroooo" corearon Jounouchi y Honda solos después de que la clase se calló.

Bakura tuvo que enterrarse entre sus libros para no soltar una carcajada. Nunca había pensado que su primer día empezaría así. Sentía que el haberse transferido de escuela había sido la mejor elección en mucho tiempo. Realmente estaba empezando de nuevo. Quería olvidar lo poco que recordaba de _aquel_ tiempo y parecía que ahí, con sus nuevos amigos, lo iba a lograr.

"¡Hola, Bakura! Soy Yuugi Mutou" le dijo un chico tan pronto comenzó el descanso. "Soy el encargado de separar a esos dos cuando se ponen muy locas y empiezan con los golpes. Ya sabes, lo de siempre."

"Yuugi, para empezar tú eres quién se viste como loca" se defendió Honda.

"¡Éso! Bien dicho compañero."

"No te estoy defendiendo Jounouchi. Lo dije sólo por mí."

"¡Maldito...!"

"¿Y qué te gusta hacer?" interrumpió Yuugi antes de que Jounouchi y Honda empezaran con el intercambio cultural verbal.

"Pues... Me gusta jugar _Monster World_." 

"¡Ah! También te gustan los juegos, bien, bien. Me alegra no ser el único vicioso por estos lares."

"¿Qué clase de juego es ése, Yuugi?" preguntó Jounouchi.

"Es un R.P.G., un _Role Playing Game_, ya sabes, juegos de rol. Escoges un personaje, ya sea mago o luchador, y haces aventuras interpretando al personaje que elegiste basado en sus estadísticas. ¡También puedes escoger razas! Como humanos y elfos." **(1)**

"¡Sabes mucho!" Bakura estaba igual de emocionado que Yuugi. No pensó que incluso jugaran lo mismo.

"¡Por qué no jugamos todos una partida alguna vez!" gritó Jounouchi.

Bakura desvió la mirada. ¿Jugar? No, él ya no quería jugar.

"_¿Tienes miedo?_" escuchó que le decía _el otro_ dentro de él.

_A veces... Quisiera ser lluvia...  
Quisiera ser lluvia y así unir el cielo y la tierra..._

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Ah? No, nada..." Bakura giró para ver a Yuugi, no le había prestado atención a su pirámide. "¿Me la prestas?"

Bakura se puso a mirar la pirámide de Yuugi. Se parecía demasiado a su aro. Le dio la vuelta y cuando vio de frente el Ojo de Horus grabado en él sintió un dolor fuerte y punzante en el pecho.

"¿Estás bien!"

"Sí, Yuugi, no te preocupes. Ten tu pirámide."

"Pero¿por qué te coges el pecho¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento bien. Iré al baño."

Bakura se puso en pie y salió del salón antes que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo o preguntarle algo. No quería hablar. No quería recordar.

_A veces... Quisiera ser lluvia...  
Quisiera ser lluvia y así unir el cielo y la tierra...  
Ser lluvia y caer del cielo, correr sobre la tierra y borrar el dolor..._

Llegó al baño, para su felicidad estaba vacío. Se apoyó en el lavabo. Siempre terminaba huyendo. ¿Qué más iba a hacer! Había huído de lo que _pasó_ y ¡ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado! Todos sus amigos terminaron en el hospital y sentía que era su culpa. Siempre sucedía lo mismo; cada vez que jugaba perdía la memoria y, cuando despertaba, sus amigos estaban en coma. No tenía a nadie y los pocos que alguna vez quisieron ser sus amigos estaban postrados, quizás de por vida, en alguna camilla de hospital. **(2)**

_A veces... Quisiera ser lluvia...  
Quisiera ser lluvia y así unir el cielo y la tierra...  
Ser lluvia y caer del cielo, correr sobre la tierra y borrar el dolor...  
Correr sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirme de nada.  
Llegar al final y empezar de nuevo._

"_¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?_"

Bakura se cogió el pecho de nuevo. Ahí estaba _él_ metiéndose en sus asuntos de nuevo. Pero no iba a jugar; no iba a permitir que sus nuevos amigos terminaran en un hospital.

El dolor aumentó. Bakura se abrió el saco y la camisa. No iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Se cogió el Aro dorado que tenía en el pecho y logró desprenderlo. Soltó un grito cuando las puntas que estaban incrustadas en su pecho desgarraron su piel. Se tambaleó y se cogió del labado para no caer, estaba sangrando más de lo común. Pero no le importaba. Ellos estarían bien si él lograba tenerlo al margen de todo.**(3)**

Ya no iba a huír. Había encontraro algo porqué quedarse y pelear contra aquello que lo obligaba a cambiar de escuela, de amigos, de forma de vida.

Se limpió las heridas y arregló su uniforme. Cogió el Aro y se lo puso, no iba a dejarlo, no iba a huír de él. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, tenía razones para pelear y soportar todo aquello que se le vendría encima. Una de las razones tenía el cabello a tres colores, otro castaño y la tercera razón era rubia.

_A veces... Quisiera ser lluvia...  
Quisiera ser lluvia y así unir el cielo y la tierra...  
Ser lluvia y caer del cielo, correr sobre la tierra y borrar el dolor...  
Correr sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirme de nada.  
Llegar al final y empezar de nuevo.  
Sí... Quiero ser lluvia y unir el cielo y la tierra.  
Sin tener miedo a caer...  
Sin mirar atrás... Yo a veces quisiera ser lluvia._

**FIN**

**Notas**:

**(1)** En la vida real el juego es _Dungeons and Dragons_, D&D para abreviar. Los juegos de rol son realmente populares en cualquier parte del mundo. Incluso Kazuki Takahashi juega. Aunque él juega la denominada Segunda Edición -o D10, porque se juega con el dado de diez lados; por eso pone a Bakura y los demás jugando Segunda Edición. Mi beta y yo jugamos Tercera Edición, o D20, porque se utiliza mayormente el dado de veinte lados.

**(2)** Según el manga, cuando Bakura jugaba _Monster World_ los amigos con los que había jugado quedaban en estado de coma, sin que él recordara nada de lo sucedido. Y pues, no era _ese_ Bakura quien les hacía un "Batsu no Geemu" -o como le pusieron en español, "Juegos de las Sombras"- y mandaba a todos al hospital. Bakura -el lindo- no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía, pero se sentía culpable.

**(3)** En el manga -en los primeros tomos cuando era más violento- el otro Bakura lo poseía incrustándole las 5 puntas del Aro del Milenio en el pecho, con sangre y todo. Para que vean lo sádico que era Takahashi. Sólo en los mangas 6 y 7 te muestran eso.

**Notas de RavenTears**

Sí, sí, ya sé que me salió indecentemente corto. Pero el mensaje es así, corto y directo: lucha por lo que realmente quieres. Le dedico este fic a mi hija **Queen Latifa** por haber conseguido esa beca. Ah, mierda¡¡¡¡SABÍA QUE LA GANARÍAS¡¡¡ESA BECA TENÍA TU NOMBRE, SÓLO TENÍAS QUE IR A RECLAMARLA XD¿Y por qué con Bakura? Pues porque es su personaje favorito, porque si por mí fuera lo hacía con Kaiba, O-B-V-I-O.

**Sobre Bakura...**

Algunos detalles que puse los saqué del manga. En el manga 5, capítulo 50, aparece por primera vez Bakura. Se presenta a la clase, Yuugi y compañía -incluída Anzu- le hablan -pero no la puse porque la odio xD- y comenta que juega Monster World. Claro que los diálogos y las situaciones cambian, pero me inspiró ese capítulo en particular. ¿Quieren saber cómo termina? Pues Bakura es poseído por el otro y juegan Monster World; si morían en el juego, morían en la vida real. Bakura, demostrando lo bastardo que es, le da a todos personajes nivel 1 y él manejaba a un monstruo nivel 15, sin contar que tenía dados trucados -los juegos de rol se juegan con dados-, pero como siempre gana Atem y Wow! todos felices.

**Notas de Little Kei**

¡Felicitaciones a Queen Latifa! No se ganó la lotería sino... ¡una beca! Y es mucho mejor y gratificante: una lotería es cuestión de azar, la beca, sobrina, sé que te la has ganado por derecho propio. ¡Felicitaciones!

Sobre los juegos de rol: sería todo un asunto explicar cómo se juegan aquí (sobre todo, porque es una cuestión práctica), pero para lo que saben... Yuugi y co. se salvan en el juego de Bakura el Psicópata gracias a que juegan D&D Advanced, Segunda Edición. En esta versión del juego un enemigo de un nivel superior no puede matar a uno inferior en un solo ataque (es idiota pensar que un dragón rojo gran wyvern mata a un paladín nivel 20 con un golpecito, pero deja vivo a un _commoner_ nivel 1 así sea Tiamat reventándole todos sus _breath weapons_ a la vez... ¿Cómo dicen que dijo?...)

Por último: RavenTears no lo señala, pero la frase que usa con respecto a la lluvia y su simbolismo es dicha por Orihime Inoue en **Bleach**, manga por Taito Kubo (o Kubotite, como él firma), y ahora anime. Recuerdo que comenzaba así: "el cielo y la tierra nunca se encuentran. Quisiera ser lluvia..." 


End file.
